Revolutions
by Seadragon
Summary: James Potter, son of Harry Potter, has got quite a few adventures ahead of him. It doesn’t help that he doesn’t know his parents past, or what’s in store for him. And he's going a year late. All of these things are just going to make it harder for h
1. Prologue: Precautions

**Revolutions**

_Prologue: Precautions_

By Seadragon

~

The day had dawned sunny and bright. But the occupants of Godric's Hollow didn't know that. They had yet to draw the heavy curtains that shielded them from the outside world. Today, they had something to hide. And it wasn't going to be easy.

You see, today was James Potter's eleventh birthday.

And he could not see that letter.

You know which letter I'm talking about. 

_That_ letter.

So his parents had woken up at four in the morning, ready to intercept the postman. Can you imagine the poor postman's surprise when he was met by two wide awake adults at four in the morning, at the huge cast iron fence surrounding their house?

Needless to say, he was quite disturbed when they took their mail, and began rifling through it furiously.

"Found it!" One of them exclaimed, holding up the beige envelope in triumph.

The postman backed away from the fence slowly, then turned and bolted. The other watched him go with an amused look.

"What are we going to do with it?" The first asked as they walked back to the house slowly.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" The second said, torn between doing what was right, and doing what was sensible. "Is it really fair?"

The first swiped a lighter off the windowsill, which they kept there for emergencies, such as this one.

The second looked doubtful for a minute, but finally nodded. "Do it."

With a grin, the first flicked a thumb over the lighter until a small flame appeared. With a slightly wavering hand, the letter was passed over it, and they watched as the flame jumped to the corner. Soon, the entire letter was consumed and was dropped to the ground, where it slowly turned to ash. Already, the two had gone inside, and all that was left to remember this day by were a few words.

"He's not going anywhere until he can handle what they'll say about him, or to him."


	2. The Second Letter

**Revolutions**

_Chapter 1: The Second Letter_

By Seadragon

~

"James! Wake up!"

Groggily, I opened my eyes. I stared at the ceiling for a minute, trying in vain to remember why my dad would be waking me up early on a Sunday morning. Football was over for the season, school didn't start till late next week, and certainly not on a Sunday! I hadn't made plans with any of my friends, or with my parents.

I couldn't think of a single reason for my dad to wake me up on Sunday, September 1st, 2013. But, never the less, he was doing just that.

"JAMES!"

"Calm down Dad! I'm up!"

I groaned and rolled out of bed, ending up in a heap on the floor, with my blankets still tangled around me. I rubbed my elbow, having just whacked it on the floor, and stood up, leaving the blankets where they were.

Walking over to my closet, I stopped in front of the mirror. I frowned at my reflection, I still had that black eye Roger from down the street had given me on Thursday. Other than that, I looked the same as usual. Actually, I suppose the black eye could be counted as regular, Roger and his friends gave them to me on a regular basis. They said they did it because I wasn't normal.

People are always telling me I look exactly like my dad, and I suppose it's true. We have the same mess of black hair, the same shockingly green eyes, and are both small and slight. We even both wear contacts. 

Sometimes it's a little spooky, but I like looking like him, he's pretty cool for a dad.

Roger says I'm not normal a lot, but looking in the mirror, I just don't see it. I look like all the other kids, albeit skinnier and shorter. I guess he means it in some other way.

Before I went to school it never occurred to me that having two dads was anything less than normal. What I thought was strange was that I didn't have any other relatives to speak of. It was as though my parents had just appeared on this earth one day.

While I look exactly like one of them, I look nothing like the other, it's kind of weird sometimes. But I don't let it bother me, the only thing that bothers me now is Roger, and only because he is such an aggravating person.

"James! We're going to be late!"

I was tempted to shout back 'for what?', but figured that if they hadn't told me by now, they weren't going to until they wanted to, and if I hurried up, that might be sooner rather than later.

I tore myself away from the mirror, and continued on to my closet. Inside were enough clothes for all of England! Well, at least our town anyway. I rifled through them for a minute before pulling a pair of black cargos and a green t-shirt out. I got changed relatively quickly, shoved some socks on my feet, and ran out of my room.

I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly. I didn't bother even trying to brush my hair, it wasn't going to do anything. Glancing at the clock before I raced downstairs, I wondered once again just what was going on. The clock told me it was only nine o'clock in the morning.

"James!"

I rolled my eyes and bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. One of my dads was sitting at the table. He's the one I look almost exactly like. Only one thing is different, he has a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. Whenever I ask either of them about it, they change the subject. I gave up asking a long time ago.

It used to bother me that my parents kept secrets from me, but I realized that I do the same thing. Neither of them knows that Roger Telhan and his buddies beat on me whenever they can.

"Finally, the sleeping giant awakes." My dad grins as I sit down across from him and take an apple from the basket in the middle. It's his last name I use for school, for some reason they didn't want me to take the other. It's mine legally, but for casual things, I'm just James Potter. I wish they would let me use both, I like being James Sirius Potter-Malfoy.

I'm not quite sure where my middle name came from, whenever I ask, my dad gets a sad look on his face, and my da has to cheer him up. Again, I stopped asking a long time ago.

Things used to get quite confusing having to dad's, but now, one is Dad, and the other is Da. It makes a lot more sense, then having them both come running.

Now, Dad's looking at me with an expression of longing on his face. Before I can ask him about it though, Da comes into the room, a little out of breath. In his hand, he has the mail.

Now I'm getting a little confused, usually I go to get the mail, and kick my football around while I do it, it's quite a run to the mailbox.

"It's here." He says, and I look at him, my brow furrowed. Before I can ask them what is going on, Da hands me a beige envelope, with my name on it.

In green ink, it says,

Mr. James Sirius Potter-Malfoy

Godric's Hollow

16 Falcrest Lane

Gwynedd, England

Curious, I open the letter carefully. So carefully, I didn't even notice Da slip his hand into Dad's and squeeze it reassuringly. I unfolded the letter and started to read.

~

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter-Malfoy,_

_We are please to inform you that you have a place at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

~

I think I dropped the letter, I'm not entirely sure. But who on earth can blame me? You don't learn that you're a wizard every day after all. But something on the letter bothered me, and I didn't remember until I looked at the calendar.

"But that's today! And we never replied."

"We did, a while ago." Dad said, the sad look on his face gone. Now he was just beaming.

This didn't seem quite right for some reason. I looked at them, the letter, the envelope, and back to my parents. I realized why that didn't make sense. "The envelope was sealed." I said stupidly.

"We knew what it was, and got your stuff, except for your wand." Da said.

"My what?" Something was going on here. How would they know what it was? How could they know what I needed? I got the feeling that Dad's scar and my middle name weren't the only secrets in this house.

Dad smiled. "Your wand, you will need one. But we planned ahead for that." He stood up and dropped Da's hand and took mine. I got to my feet slowly and he pulled me out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Whatever I was expecting, it wasn't this.

Sitting on _our_ couch, was a wizened old man. Around him, at least a hundred long, thin boxes were scattered. His only acknowledgement of us entering the room was one word.

"Sit." He said firmly, and I didn't doubt he was talking to me. I sat on the couch opposite him, Dad on one side, Da on the other. The man raised his head and looked me in the eye. "You're a year late."

Was it just me, or did my parents suddenly look defensive?

He gave them a curious look, and then nodded in what appeared to be understanding. "I am Mr. Ollivander, and your parents," He looked pointedly at Dad and Da. "Have asked me to make a house call so you can get a wand."

This man frightened me a little, his eyes seemed like they could see everything, even what you were hiding. I watched him nervously as he picked a box at random from the pile. He handed it to me and motioned for me to open it.

I did and took out the thin piece of wood. I looked at it curiously, what could this thing do? It seemed too flimsy to have any real power.

"Willow and dragon heartstring. Ten inches and a half inches. Go on then, give it a wave." Mr. Ollivander said impatiently.

Feeling more than just a little foolish, I did just that. I jumped a little as a lamp was blasted into bits. Mr. Ollivander snatched it away, just to hand me another.

And on it went, by now, most of the living room was demolished. Dad and Da were both trying to keep from laughing, Mr. Ollivander shot them a disapproving look when they gave up and laughed as a jet of red light ricocheted off the walls. 

Finally, Mr. Ollivander got a strange look in his eyes, and began digging through the boxes that now covered the couch, table, and most of the floor. At last, he sat up again, holding yet another box. He handed it to me with a triumphant look on his face.

"Try this one, mahogany and phoenix feather. Tweleve inches, quite pliable." As soon as I touched it, a kind of warmth spread through me. The wand began shooting off green and gold sparks before I could even 'give it a wave' as Mr. Ollivander said.

My parents stopped laughing, and both had happy smiles on their faces.

"That's the one then." Da said, looking at me with pride. He turned to Mr. Ollivander. "How much?"

"Nine Galleons, Mr. Malfoy."

Da stood up and took a handful of big gold coins from his jacket pocket. He handed them to Mr. Ollivander and shook his hand. "Thank you for coming. We appreciate it."

Mr. Ollivander looked like he wanted to say something, but settled instead for a nod, and then he, and all the wands, disappeared.

As for me, I am getting more and more confused every minute.


	3. King's Cross

**Revolutions**

_Chapter 2: King's Cross_

By Seadragon

~

I followed my parents back into the kitchen, and was surprised to see a trunk where there hadn't been one only half an hour ago. It was now nine forty-five am, and according to that letter, I am supposed to catch a train in an hour and fifteen minutes, and I still have no idea what is going on.

But apparently there is no time for that now. The second I stepped foot in the kitchen, Dad sent me upstairs to grab any last things I might need. Shrugging my shoulders, I did so.

There wasn't really much I wanted to bring. What I did bring was a photo of me, Dad, and Da just last summer, after my football team won the championship game, my favorite football, my watch, and my favorite book, It Could Be Worse, by Alanna Westerly.

Looking around my room for what might be the last time in a while, I noticed quite a few things were missing. Mostly clothes, and stuff like that, and my football posters. Something strange was going on, those things had been in here when I woke up, and no one had been in my room since then. I shrugged again, and headed downstairs.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, Da took my things from me and tossed them into the open trunk, which, I was pleased to notice, had my full name stamped across the top. I also noticed they weren't wearing their normal clothes anymore. Instead, they both wore robes like Mr. Ollivander had, except a lot nicer.

Dad's were emerald green, almost exactly the same color as our eyes. Da's were silver. They both looked more comfortable than I had seen them in all my twelve years.

It hit me then how little I really knew about my parents.

"Come on James! We only have an hour before your train leaves." Da said, taking my hand and pulling me towards the front door. Dad was waiting there, my trunk next to him.

Dad lifted the trunk and carried it to the open boot of our car, Da and I following closely behind. I was still in a kind of shocked daze. Things were happening so fast. Only an hour ago I had woken up to my dad yelling up the stairs. Since then I had found out I was a wizard, gotten a wand, and had begun moving out. And I'm only twelve years old.

I got in the back of the car, Da was driving, and Dad was riding shotgun.

Thinking about all that had happened today led me to wonder what Mr. Ollivander had meant when he said I was a year later. I had only gotten my letter an hour ago, after all.

I sunk down into my seat as we pulled out of the driveway. It was only a thirty minute drive to King's Cross Station, so we should get there with time to spare. But I still have no idea what is going to be waiting for me there. I had never heard of this place before today, by Mr. Ollivander had treated my parents like he knew them.

And what had he meant by I was a year late? That part was still really bugging me. We drove in silence for all of about three minutes before Dad turned around to face me.

"Don't worry James, you'll love it there." Da nodded in agreement, even though we could only see the back of his head.

I couldn't help it any more. I had to know. "Dad, what did he mean by I'm a year late?"

They both shuffled uncomfortably, but in the end Dad sighed. I took that to mean he was going to explain even though he didn't want to. So I waited patiently.

"Young wizards and witches generally start Hogwarts when they're eleven. You would have too, but there were," Dad paused for a second, I think he was trying to find the right word. "Circumstances." He finished, nodding to himself.

I nodded along with him, not really knowing why. Was he telling me that I could have gotten away from Roger and co. a whole _year_ ago? I felt angry for a minute or so, but it soon passed. Obviously they had had a good reason for keeping me back.

"Does this mean I'll skip a year? Or will I be with people a year younger than me?" I asked nervously, already I was worried people would find something to tease me about. Being held back a year is not a good way to start at a new school.

"They'll probably put you up with the second years, you'll catch on quick, don't worry." Dad said reassuringly. I don't know if he meant I was smart, or that the work was easy. For the sake of my ego, I went with the first.

Contrary to every other car trip, or any trip for that matter, that we had ever been on, we lapsed into silence. It was more comfortable that way today. I still don't understand what exactly is going to happen now, but I should sooner or later. Now, I'm just nervous. I won't know anyone, or anything about this place.

But as we pulled into the parking lot, I felt the first flutters of excitement at the pit of my stomach. It was my parents turn to be nervous, I could see it on their faces even as we got out of the car. Dad ran to get a trolley for my stuff and Da got the trunk out of the boot of the car with a little difficulty.

As he put it on the trolley, I wasn't sure whether I was more nervous, or excited. It was a tough call. I mean, I was headed off to a whole other world that I knew nothing about. I could count on one hand the wizards and/or witches I had met. Actually, I can count them on one finger.

These are all reasons that I could be excited, or nervous. This is a fresh start, where no one knows who I am, or beats me up because I'm not normal. Because everyone at this school isn't normal. Not if they are all witches or wizards.

We walked into the terminal and my parents were going slowly whiter the farther we got. Dad was pushing the trolley, gripping it so tightly that his knuckles were as white as his face. I took Da's hand and he nearly broke my fingers.

I gave them both a slightly frightened look, but they didn't notice. As we got closer to platform nine, his grip just got tighter. Also, there were quite a few people with trunks like mine. Some even had owls in cages on top. I watched in fascination as one boy with his mother hurried along in front of us. Everyone was too busy to notice us, and my parents seemed happy about that.

We got to a certain point, and the people I had seen seconds ago were gone. I looked around curiously, and saw two girls, one about a year older than me, the other at least sixteen. They were headed straight towards a platform barrier, talking to each other, not looking where they were going.

I was about to shout out a warning to them but Da squeezed my hand and distracted me. When I looked up again, the girls were gone.

"Alright James, are you ready?" He asked, a tight smile on his face.

"Ready for what?" I said curiously. I mean, we were at the train station, but I had no idea where to go from there.

"To go through the barrier to the platform. Just do it at a run, this is where we have to leave you." Dad said, handing me the trolley.

I felt hot tears rushing to my eyes. I wanted to latch onto both of them and never let go. I was only twelve years old, not nearly old enough to leave home and go to a boarding school!

Dad smiled reassuringly, and gave me a hug. "Don't worry James, you'll see us before you know we're gone. You are coming home for Christmas holidays, aren't you?" I nodded into his shoulder.

Dad released me and Da gave me a hug as well. Willing myself not to cry, I sniffed. "Love you."

"I love you too James." Dad said with a smile.

"Love you always." Da added and they watched as I ran towards the barrier. I nearly froze with fear as I approached it, but blinked through the tears that were filling my eyes and kept running. Finally, I just squeezed my eyes shut, expecting a painful crash.

I was quite surprised when it didn't come. I opened my eyes and nearly shut them again and ran back through the barrier to my parents. It took a lot of willpower not to. There were at least a hundred people milling around the platform, which, I soon learned, was Platform 9 ¾, which was strange by itself. But add a bright red, old fashioned train? This just got weirder and weirder.

All around me, people were saying goodbye to friends and family and boarding the train. I didn't know what to do with my trunk, so I just pulled it off the trolley with a lot of effort, and dragged it over to the train. I stood there for a minute, looking at it stupidly. I nearly cried with relief when a boy who looked about fourteen stopped next to me.

"D'you need some help?" He asked me kindly, I nodded gratefully and he smiled. "Your first time here?"

I nodded again, feeling a little shy.

"You're gonna want your robes, and maybe some money on the train." The boy said, gesturing to my trunk. I nodded once again, feeling a bit like a puppet, and popped it open. I dug through it a bit and pulled out some folded black material, and a little bag that rattled when it moved. I hoped these were the right things, and shut the trunk.

The boy, who had shocking red hair, picked it up easily and tossed it into a storage compartment. "See you around." He said as he hoped onto the train. I muttered thanks as he disappeared, but I'm willing to bet that he didn't hear me. I checked my watch and got on the train in much the same way the other boy had, if somewhat awkwardly. There was only ten minutes until the train left now.

Slowly, I walked down the aisle way, passing by each compartment until I found an empty one. For some reason I didn't really want to sit with anyone unless I had to. I sat down and dumped my stuff on the seat next to me. Leaning against the window, I watched people's parents leaving through the barrier.

I guess this meant that everyone was on the train by now. I was proved right when the train started moving, slowly at first, but picking up speed as it went along. I watched the platform disappear into the distance and the landscape blur past.

And then the compartment door opened.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**Revolutions**

_Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express_

By Seadragon

~

I waited anxiously as the compartment door opened. A boy wearing an exasperated expression and carrying a backpack half stepped, half fell into the small room. His hair was dirty blond, and a lot neater than my own. He stumbled into a seat, apparently not seeing me. Only once he had settled into his seat with his backpack on the floor did he look up.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you." He jumped to his feet and grabbed his backpack.

"It's okay." I interrupted. "You can stay." I smiled tentatively and he grinned back. He dropped his back pack again and sat down across from me.

"I'm Alex Parker, second year, who're you? I've never seen you before." He asked.

"James." For some reason I didn't want to tell him my last name. I don't know why, it was just a kind of gut instinct to leave it out. "Er, I'm new, but I'm going into second year as well."

"Oh, do you know what house you want?"

I felt like such a moron, sitting here, but not knowing anything about where I'm going. I just stared stupidly at Alex, slightly slack-jawed. "House?" I asked, my voice little more than a squeak.

"Yah, there are four, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and-"

"Gryffindor." Interrupted a girl from the compartment doorway, I hadn't even noticed her open the door. She looked a lot like the boy who had helped me with my trunk, right down to the shocking red hair.

Alex grinned. "Nat! I was beginning to think you had missed the train!"

"Nearly," She grumbled. "Connor kept losing things, finally mum just sent us ahead, she said she'd bring him when she comes to the school."

Alex turned to me, I was already feeling a little left out, it was obvious these two were friends. "This is Natalie Weasley, her mum's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"And rightly so!" Natalie interrupted.

Alex rolled his eyes and I suppressed the urge to laugh. "Anyway, we're both in Gryffindor. Most Weasleys are."

"Excuse me?! All Weasleys are! There hasn't been a single Weasley who hasn't been a Gryffindor! Even mum, who wasn't a Weasley to start with is one! There is a Weasley in every year." Natalie said proudly.

"Yah, but only because you have so many cousins!" Alex retaliated.

"That's not my fault! It's grandmum's!"

I gave up and just laughed. They both swung around to look at me. Natalie narrowed her eyes at me, and I shrunk back a little.

"Who're you?"

"As many as there are, the Weasleys only have enough manners for one, very crude, person." Alex joked in an announcer's voice. Natalie swatted at him playfully before turning back to me.

"Er, James. I'm new this year, but I'm going into second year." For some reason I felt the need to defend myself against this girl. It was probably just as well that I did, but I didn't even notice that I had once again omitted my last name(s).

"You look familiar." She said abruptly. Alex tilted his head and peered at me from beneath half closed lid.

"He does."

"What's your last name?" Natalie demanded. I felt my palms go sweaty, why? I have no idea.

"Umm, Potter-Malfoy."

"I _knew_ it!' She crowed, and I shrunk back once again. This girl was insane! She needed to be shipped away to a mental institution before she could hurt someone.

Alex was looking at me strangely. "I thought you didn't know anything about Hogwarts." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I don't! Why would I?" I said with a defensive edge on my voice, slightly angry that they would question me.

Alex was rummaging through his backpack furiously, tossing things everywhere. Finally, he pulled out a thick book with a triumphant "Ah-ha!" He flipped through it quickly and opened it to a page near the middle. He handed it to me and I felt my stomach drop. "Look familiar?" He asked me, pointing to a full color, moving picture.

I thought I was going to pass out. "That's- that's my dad!"

"I know." Natalie said, she said this as though I was a moron, which I certainly felt like. It seemed like she wanted to say "of course it is, stupid."

"But why is he in your book?!" I demanded, feeling slightly out of the loop.

"He's The-Boy-Who-Lived! What do you expect?" Alex said, looking slightly suspicious of me. I was getting slightly frightened, these people knew more about my dad then I did!

"He's the _who_?"

Natalie and Alex just stared at me. I felt like a circus animal, caged and surrounded.

"Your father is Harry Potter, and you don't know who he is?!" Natalie shrieked, the silence spell broken.

"I just found out about this bloody place this morning! I had no idea witches and wizards even existed! I just lived with my dads, went to a normal school, and gotten beaten on regularly by Roger Telhan!" I shouted back, half expecting other students to come barging into the compartment.

"That 'splains the black-eye then." Alex muttered, Natalie shot him a look that clearly said 'this is _not_ the time'.

"That's right. That's why he left…" Natalie trailed off, staring into thin air. "He fell in love with the enemy."

I felt like my head was spinning. Why did these people know about Dad? Why didn't _I_ know about Dad? What enemy? Left where? With a moan I rested my head in my hands.

"He was my mum and dad's best friend in school you know." Natalie said offhandedly.

"No." I said irritably. "I don't know."

"No need to be snarky." Natalie said sharply, she reminded me of a harpy in a left handed kind of way.

"Is there not?" I replied, just as sharply.

"Look, Nat, James, can't we just not discuss this now? We'll take you to the library and you can read up on the whole thing tonight, promise."

"Do you?" Natalie said. "How do you know he won't be a Slytherin?" She said the last word with such venom that I was surprised she wasn't sprouting fangs.

"His father is Harry Potter Nat! Of course he'll be a Gryffindor! It goes without saying."

"Humph. You're forgetting who his _other_ father is. Draco Malfoy is as Slytherin as they get." Natalie near shouted, I glanced nervously towards the door, but it stayed closed.

"Doesn't who _I_ am have anything to do with it?!" I yelled back.

Natalie scoffed and turned back to Alex. "I'm just saying, don't make any promises until you know anything for certain."

"Whatever," Alex mumbled, sitting back down and sinking into his seat across from me. Natalie also sat down, but closer to the door. I pulled my knees up to my chest and just stared out the window. The tension in the room was so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the compartment door opened again. This time it was a lady with a food trolley. "Any thing off the trolley?" We all leapt to our feet eagerly, anything to escape the uncomfortable silence.

I grabbed my money from the heap of robes on the seat, Alex got his out of his backpack, and Natalie pulled hers out of her pockets. I don't know what exactly I expected to find, but it was definitely far from it.

There were candies of all kinds, most that I could never have imagined, even in my wildest dreams. I was drawn the something called Chocolate Frogs though, it said they contained Famous Witch and Wizards Cards, and it would be nice to have some background information in this world I had entered at 9 o'clock this morning.

I paid the women for about ten chocolate frogs and sat down again. Alex and Natalie, both loaded down with tons of sweets, shuffled back to their seats. Inspecting one, I ripped open the plastic, and nearly had a heart attack as the frog jumped out.

Alex stifled a laugh as I made desperate grab for it. He stopped laughing when I caught it. I crammed it in my mouth and picked up the card. A man named Kaern the Bloody was scowling back at me. I read through his bio quickly, ignoring the fact that he was moving, I had already seen that in Alex's book.

Swallowing, I moved onto the next frog, this time I was ready for it. I shoved this one in my mouth too and scanned the card. This time the man in the picture was smiling knowingly at me. It said his name was Albus Dumbledore, it sounded somewhat familiar. After reading the first line of his biography, I knew where from.

"Hang on," I said, holding up the card. "That's the Headmaster!"

Natalie snorted but thankfully didn't comment, I realized I didn't like her much. Alex just smiled. "He has been since before your grandfather, James Potter, was in school."

These people were calmly spouting off more of my family history than I knew. I intended to give my parents a piece of my mind when I saw them again.

I went through about three more Chocolate Frogs before I thought if I saw another piece of chocolate I would drop dead on the spot.

A knock on the door interrupted the silence and Natalie called to whoever it was. "Come in!"

The door slid open and two older boys, about fifteen, came in. "It's about time for you to change into your robes." The taller one said. Alex sighed.

"What? Already?"

The other boy, a blond, nodded. "We're almost at the school."

Just as they were about to leave, Alex shouted for them to stop. "Hang on, James here is new, but he's going into second year, does he go in the boats or the carriages?"

The blond smiled. "Knew I hadn't seen you here before. You can go on the carriages with Alex and Natalie."

"Thanks." I said, and they left.

"Alright Nat, bugger off so we can change." Alex said good-naturedly after the two boys left. Natalie scowled but grabbed her bag, which presumably held her robes, and left. The door rattled behind her as she shut it.

Nervously, I changed into my solid black robes, Alex helping me when I got them twisted around or stuck. I thought wistfully of Dad's emerald green robes, and Da's silver ones, these seemed so _plain_ in comparison.

"Y'know, you're the last person I expected to have to help into robes." Alex said matter-of-factly. I gave him a weak half smile.

"What can I say? I'm not exactly at home here."

"I know, that's the thing. You should be." He said, stressing the should. I bit my tongue to keep from defending my parents, there would be time enough for that later, and shrugged. 

I had no idea how right I was.


	5. The Slytherin

**Revolutions**

_Chapter 4: The Slytherin_

By Seadragon

~

I stood in the Entrance Hall with the first years, shivering just as much, if not more, than most of them. Who can blame me? It was _freezing_! I tried to ignore the strange looks I got, telling myself they were because of my age, but knowing deep down it was because I was my fathers' son.

No matter how much they had lied to me.

Finally, none too soon, a stern older woman appeared at the top of the steps. Under one arm she held a scroll.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress here. When you step through these doors, you will be sorted into your houses. Your houses will become your family. You will eat, sleep, and go to class with your house." She stopped abruptly, and I felt faintly dizzy. "The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each has had its fair share of famous witches and wizards. Any rule breaking will lose house points, and you accomplishments will award you house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points accumulated will be awarded with the House Cup, which is a great honor."

What were we going to have to do? All I knew about the four houses were their names, and that Alex, Natalie, and every single one of the Weasleys, had been in Gryffindor.

"Now if you will follow me." It wasn't a request, it was an order, if a thinly veiled one, but no one objected. Meekly, we followed here, still in alphabetical order, with one exception. 

Me. I was at the very back, out of order. Looking at me, I didn't really seem out of place, I have always been short for my age.

I followed behind obediently, managing not to trip or do anything embarrassing. But once we were in the Great Hall, I dropped all pretences and gaped with awe around me. Most of the first years were doing the same. Only a few were waving to older siblings, or looking around with indifference. On such person was a redhead, who, I guess, must be Connor Weasley.

It made sense that he had seen the school before, his mother was a teacher here after all. After scanning the table at the front of the room, which was void of any redheads, I suppose Natalie's mother had married into the Weasley family.

At the Gryffindor table, the amount of red hair was shocking. Natalie hadn't been exaggerating when she said there was a Weasley in each year.

Slowly, it was silent again and everyone's attention turned towards the front. There, a stool with three legs sat, with a beaten up old hat resting upon it. The anxiety in the line subsided, it was hard to fear a hat. Some of the older students and graduates would say differently though.

The other students were watching the hat expectantly, slowly catching on, I too turned to stare at it. But I was still plenty shocked when it started singing.

"_The darkness and danger lies behind us_

_Now is the time of the children of the war_

_It is they who will make us stronger_

_It is they who will make us whole_

_Now is not the time for division_

_It caused all the problems of the past_

_Now is the time to unite_

_So the peaceful times are sure to last_

_Each house holds it own_

With heroes ready to serve 

_Combined we can fight,_

_Divided, we get what we deserve_

_Whether you be a noble Gryffindor_

_Strong, proud and true_

_Will this be the place you rest your head,_

_Where much gratitude is due?_

_Or will you find your place_

_Among those of bronze and blue_

_The intelligent and shrewd Ravenclaws_

_May be a home for someone like you_

_Perhaps the loyal Hufflepuffs,_

_Where kindness is through and through,_

_Will find a place in your heart_

_These gentle folk are ready for something new_

_Or will you mingle with the cunning_

_Where purity is upheld_

_These suspicious Slytherins,_

_Maybe where your heart dwells_

_But whether you be brave or intelligent, _

_loyal or pure,_

_There is all ways room in Hogwarts_

_For those who can endure_"

A few people were giving the hat curious looks, but I shrugged it off, I have never heard the thing sing before, so I can't exactly judge.

"When I call your name, you will go sit on the stool, and put on the Sorting Hat." Professor McGonagall had unrolled the scroll, and called the first name. A small, brown haired girl, Ashby, Erika, picked up the hat, sat on the stool, and placed it on her head. Almost instantly, it shouted out "Hufflepuff" and the school broke into applause.

I watched as the line slowly diminished. The closer we got to me, the more nervous I got. I was expecting something bad to happen, I don't know why, I don't know what. Something in the Sorting Hat's song had spoken to me.

As Rencarth, Adam, was sorted into Ravenclaw, there were only five people in front of me, and one of them was Connor Weasley.

Before I knew it, it was Connor's turn. He was only two people in front of me! I wonder why they bother sorting the Weasleys, every single one had been in Gryffindor since the beginning of time according to Natalie.

Connor practically bounced up to the stool, and jammed it on his head. I smiled at the younger boy's antics and watched with the rest of the school, waiting for it to declare him a Gryffindor.

He was up there for quite a long time, the teachers were beginning to get slightly edgy, and the students were whispering amongst themselves.

Just when people were starting to get slightly frightened, the hat opened its mouth.

There was a collective sigh of relief. At least until the hat cried out "Slytherin!"

A stunned silence fell over the crowd and I thought poor Connor was going to cry. I couldn't blame him, not at all. He was probably the first Weasley _ever_ not to be in Gryffindor, let alone Slytherin, which, I had gathered, was not a very nice place to go.

I glanced up at the Head Table, where a pretty woman, in about her mid thirties, with sleek brown hair, had gone completely white. I guessed this must be Mrs. Weasley.

At the Gryffindor table, all the red heads were whispering amongst themselves anxiously.

The other students were also talking. Poor Connor was just sitting on the stool, looking very shocked. I started to clap. Slowly, everyone in the hall caught on, and soon the entire school was applauding Connor, who took the hat off and made his way as quickly as possible to the Slytherin table.

Just two more left now.

Wrensfield, Riley was the newest Ravenclaw and Yates, Rebecca became a Gryffindor. 

And then it was my turn. Everyone's eyes were on me, and I began to shake.

Professor Dumbledore, at the middle of the Head Table stood up to address the school. "We have a special sorting to do as well today. We have a new student, who will be going into his second year. He was unable to attend last year due to special circumstances."

What those circumstances were was a mystery to me. I hadn't been ill, no one I knew had been ill. There had been no deaths in the family, what little I had. We hadn't moved. I could think of nothing that would have kept me from coming. But that was just one more question I would have to ask.

As McGonagall took a small scrap of paper from Professor Dumbledore, her eyes widened slightly. Other than that, she remained perfectly calm. As she called out my name, the entire school strained to hear it.

"James Potter-Malfoy."

All of a sudden, the whole school as quiet enough to hear a pin dropped. Hell, it was quiet enough to hear a feather hit the ground ten miles away. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to stare at me, and the whispers began.

This was worse than what happened to Connor in my opinion. I don't even know why they are whispering about me.

But I can hear what they are saying. Mostly they were saying, "Gryffindor or Slytherin? Gryffindor or Slytherin?" I have the feeling there is a lot I don't know, and a lot I wont understand or, even believe when I'm told.

But Professor McGonagall was looking at me impatiently, so I walked towards the stool and the Sorting Hat, which would answer everyone's question. Gryffindor? Or Slytherin?

My legs were shaking violently, it was a miracle I actually made it up to the front at all. Still, people were whispering, "Will he be Gryffindor, or Slytherin?" Even the teachers. Professor Weasley was even whiter than she had been when Connor was made a Slytherin, and I remember what Natalie had told me, she had been Dad's best friend, well, one of them.

The only thing on everyone's mind, was Gryffindor, or Slytherin? They didn't care to think that, maybe, I didn't want to be either of those. Connor had proved that it wasn't who your family was, or what blood ran through your veins, the decided where you would go, it was you.

But already they had forgotten that. And the way they were carrying on about it, I knew, I was going to be either a Gryffindor, or a Slytherin. There was no other choice. My fate had been decided the moment I was born. It had nothing to do with who I was.

Actually, it had _everything_ to do with who I was. I was either more like Dad, or Da. And that was where I would be put, there was no gray area.

But the Slytherins seemed so, for lack of better word, _evil_. I could never picture Da amongst them. But there was a lot I didn't know. A lot had happened in the years before I was born, I suppose. And I would just have to wait and find out what.

And why they had hidden it from me for twelve years.

So now only one thing was left. Would I be Gryffindor, or Slytherin?


	6. What'll It Be?

**Revolutions**

_Chapter 5: What'll It Be?_

By Seadragon

~

I sat on the stool and placed the hat on my head. In that moment, it was as if everything else had faded into the background. Everything was dark, and quiet. I felt another presence, but it wasn't worrying. I remember dimly wondering if everyone felt like this with the Sorting Hat on their head, like they could do anything, like they were the only one in the world.

_Oh, I've been waiting for you._

"Who said that?!"

The voice chuckled grimly. _I did._

If I hadn't been frightened, I might have rolled my eyes. As it was, I just sat there rigidly, waiting for it to speak again.

_No need to be frightened James._

"I'm not frightened!"

_Aren't you? You're afraid to know where I might put you. You're scared of what is going to happen. You're terrified of what your parents might tell you. Or at least you should be._

"Okay, so maybe I'm a _little_ scared."

_At least you can admit it. You have an interesting road ahead James, it will be fascinating to see how things turn out. You know, I remember the day I told your grandfather that. His name was James Potter, but you had never heard of him before this morning. It's a pity, he was a great man._

"What happened to him?"

_That's not my story to tell. Ask your father, he will tell you in time. You can't blame them for keeping you in the dark James. They did what they thought would be best. It is up to you to decide if they were right._

"But where are you going to put me?"

_Well, you have four choices, where do you want to go? Who do you want to be?_

"I-I don't know."

_I think the answer is pretty clear. You're just afraid to say it. Come on James. What'll it be?_

"Alright. I want to be a-"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat cried out, and I felt my return to the Great Hall, from where ever I had been.

The hall was silent for a moment, before loud and enthusiastic applause and cheering erupted from the Gryffindor table. The other tables followed suit politely.

"You're an annoying bastard, you know that right?" I told the hat.

The only answer was a grin inside my head. Shaking my head, I took the hat off, and placed it on the stool. Professor McGonagall grabbed both and moved them off to the side. I made my way to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Alex, who grinned.

"I knew you would be a Gryffindor! I knew it!"

Natalie just scowled, and I smiled.

As soon as Dumbledore stood up, the hall was silent again.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have been asked to remind everyone to stay away from the Forbidden Forest, and the Whomping Willow. As well, a Devil's Snare has been planted around the inside of the walls, so be careful not to venture too near to it! Also, Mr. Filch tells me that the list of banished items has grown immensely in the past few years. These items included anything from the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, as well as several others! This list can be found outside of Mr. Filch's office, should anyone want to check it. And with that said, dig in!"

He sat down again, and food appeared on all the dishes. My eyes widened as I saw all the different kinds of food. It seemed like there was enough to feed a small army! Beside me, Alex was reaching for some of everything, piling his plate high.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "You act like you haven't eaten in days!"

Alex smiled. "Oh come on Nat! It's the first day back! And besides, who says I have?"

Not quite sure how to react to that, Natalie just settled for filling her own plate. I followed suit, taking a little of everything. Soon, my plate was almost as full as Alex's, though not quite.

"So, James, you all set for a midnight trip to the library?" Alex asked me, looking up from his food for the first time.

"Keep your voice down!" Natalie scolded. "How do you expect to go if everyone hears you?"

"Chill Nat! You think anyone can hear me over this?"

He had a point, it was so loud in the Great Hall, you could barely hear yourself think. "So, what of it James?"

I nodded. "Sure, I'm in." It would be nice to figure out what everyone else already knew.

"What about you Nat? You coming?"

She sighed. "I guess, if I have to."

"Oh get over yourself! You love sneaking around." Alex said with a grin, before shoveling another forkful into his mouth.

"Is he always like this?" I whispered to Natalie, who was on my left.

"Unfortunately." We shared a grin, and it was then that I first became friends with Natalie Weasley, over a common sufferance. Well, namely, Alex.

"You know I can hear you, right?"

Natalie shook her head. "Just keep eating Alex, it would be nice to actually get to the common room sometime tonight."

Happily, he obliged.

When the food at last vanished from the plates, I thought Alex was going to cry. Luckily, before the water works could start running, Professor Dumbledore stood up to address us again.

"Please follow your prefects back to your Houses first years, and have a good night!"

Then the racket started. Everyone was standing up and trying to leave the hall at once. Alex and Natalie pulled me over to the side of the Entrance Hall, and we waited for the swarms of people to pass.

"Don't worry, we know the way off by heart, and my cousin told me the password. She's a Gryffindor prefect." Natalie said.

We walked down the hallways, and they pointed out different things that I might want to avoid. Things like the statue of Emnar the Violent, who always managed to drop his ax just as someone was walking by, and the portrait of Eda Mary Laura Bell of Natrina, who recited horrible poetry twenty-four hours a day.

Soon we were running down the halls, laughing like we had known each other forever. I had only met them this morning, and already I knew we would be good friends, if not great ones.

By the time we actually got to the Gryffindor Tower, it was nearly curfew. The portrait guarding the entrance was of four smiling teenagers. They were standing at the bottom of a large tree in front of a lake.

Underneath their picture, on the frame, was a gold plaque. It simply read "The Marauders".

"Snivellus."

The four were lounging comfortably under the tree, but when Nat said the password, they jumped to their feet and stared at us.

"Bloody hell James! He looks exactly like you!" One with longish black hair exclaimed.

"Minus the glasses and plus the green eyes of course." The boy with dirty blond hair said with a smile.

It was true though, the teenager with messy black hair and brown eyes did look exactly like me.

Before they had a chance to get really into it though, Nat repeated the password and the blond smiled sheepishly. "Oh right, sorry!" And the portrait swung open revealing a hole in the wall.

Tossing her long braid of red hair over her shoulder, Natalie climbed through the portrait hole with me and Alex close behind. The common room was impressive, but compared to the rest of the castle that I had seen so far, it was kind of commonplace, like the name suggested.

It was colored completely red and gold, with chairs, couches, and tables scattered everywhere. There was a large fireplace at the back of the room, and several people were crowded around it.

At one of the tables, a group of third years, at least, I think they're third years, were playing a game of cards. A couple of them looked slightly singed.

"Exploding snap." Alex said in explanation. "Its awesome fun, we'll have to play sometime."

"He still thinks that even though he loses every single time." Natalie said with a smile.

"I'm not bad!" Alex said defensively. "You're just better!"

I laughed. Alex and Nat grinned. "Meet you down here at midnight?" Natalie asked us.

We both nodded. "Midnight." Alex said, before grabbing my arm and pulling me over to a staircase to the right. Natalie gave me a sympathetic look before bounding up the staircase opposite our own.

I followed Alex reluctantly, and made it to a door that said Second Year Boys. Inside, there are five beds, one of which has my trunk at the end of it.

"Hey Alex, where there only four Gryffindor boys last year?" I asked him, going to open my trunk to see what was in it, seeing as I didn't pack it myself.

"Huh? Oh, yea, there were. Me, Hunter, Thomas, and Garrett." He replied absent mindedly, pulling stuff randomly from his trunk as well.

I found my football posters, but no tape, or sticky tack. Turning to Alex, who was unpacking rather messily, I asked him. "D'you have any tape or something to hold posters up?"

Without looking up, he tossed me a roll of tape. I caught it much the same way I had caught the chocolate frog earlier. I put four of the posters up now, and left the rest for later. I put the picture on my shelf, along with my wand, a flashlight, some pens, envelopes and a pad of paper.

"By the way James," Alex started. "Hunter is alright, but you might want be careful around Thomas and Garrett, they're kind of, uh, intense."

"Okay…" I said slowly. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, a lot of people were kind of pissed when Harry Potter disappeared. These are their kids. You know what they say, like father, like son."

I nodded and turned back to my trunk. "I'll be careful. Hey, what's this?" I pulled a round object out of my trunk.

"That's a sneak-o-scope. We learnt about them from Nat's mum in class. They tell when someone untrustworthy is around." Alex said after glancing at what I held in my hand. "Quite handy really."

"Alex, why is there a broom in my trunk?"

"Really?!" He leapt to his feet and scurried over to my trunk. He knelt down beside me and stared in awe. "That's like the best broom money can buy! It's so good that they haven't been able to improve on it in almost twenty years!"

Very gently, he reached in and pulled the broom from its resting place. He rested it on my bed and turned it carefully until we could both see the name on the handle. It was called a Firebolt.

"I bet this was your dad's! Nat told me that her mum and dad used to tell her stories about your dad and this broom. He was the youngest house player in over a century!" Alex said, barely able to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Er, sorry?" I asked, feeling really out of place for the millionth time that night.

"Bloody hell, I have a lot to explain to you." He pulled me over to his own bed, where moving posters depicted seven men and women holding brooms, and a red ball. Three other balls kept flying around them and I winced in sympathy when a tall brunette got hit in the side of the head with one. "This, my friend, is Quidditch."

He spent quite a while telling me all about the game, and it seemed quite exciting, if a little dangerous, and frightening. But, then again, most things that were any fun were.

Alex told me stories of all sorts of famous Quidditch players, including my father. "Y'know, they reckoned he could have made it big, that's how good he was. But he became an Auror instead."

"Sorry, and Auror?" I thought Alex was going to whack his head against the wall, and since it was made of stone, it would do quite a lot of damage.

"Never mind." He said. "You'll find out soon enough, it's about time for us to go meet Nat."


	7. One Down

**Revolutions**

_Chapter 6: One Down_

By Seadragon

~

Well Alex was a little off, it was only eleven o'clock, but the other boys had finally made their way up the stairs. And we still had an hour before we could go, we would just have to hope the others were tired.

Alex was right about one thing though, Thomas and Garrett were not exactly friendly with me. I suspect that the only thing that kept them from actually voicing their opinion of me was Alex's presence in the room. Apparently, he was quite well known. The fact that he was a couple inches taller than both of them helped too.

I was careful to step lightly around them, I had more than enough experience with bullies. These two were nothing compared to Roger and his gang. I can rest easy at night knowing they are slightly afraid of me as well. I don't know why they are, but you could smell their fear even if you had your head in a bucket of onions. Also, they tried to stay as far from me as possible.

Hunter Moon was quite nice though. He told me about his family, which was a group of pureblood wizards and witches from centuries ago. I had never heard of them, but I smiled and nodded anyways.

Thomas Longbottom was also a pureblood. Garrett's mum was a Weasley, which made him Natalie's cousin, but she had run away after she graduated from Hogwarts. His dad was a muggle she had met in L.A.

And I already knew Alex was a muggleborn. Which made it easy for me to relate with him. But these people knew a lot more than I did about this world. They had been living here for a year already, and most of them had been living as wizards for their entire lives.

I had woken up early on a Sunday, and then this happened. Within less than a day, I was already doubting myself, my parents, and the past. It didn't exactly make me want to wake up next Sunday. Maybe I would just sleep right through Sundays for the rest of my life?

Wouldn't really do me much good, except I would miss a perfectly good day of freedom. Luckily, before I began tearing my already messy hair out, the others were getting ready for bed. Alex and I just kind of slipped into bed with all our clothes on. The others didn't even notice, that's how tired they were. The second they fell into bed, they were a sleep.

Alex and I waited for a while, until we were sure they were completely out. It wouldn't really help my cause if they caught us sneaking out in the middle of the night, on my first day at this school.

It was 11:51 when we crawled out of bed. I took my wand and flashlight off the shelf and put them in my robe pocket.

"Hey, Alex? Why exactly am I bringing my wand? I have no idea how the hell to use it." I asked him in a whisper, fingering the wood in my pocket.

"Right." He said slowly. "When we're in the common room I'll show you a simple spell. So you can actually see where you're going."

At that, we opened the door as quietly as we could, and slipped out into the hallway. We actually managed to get down the stairs without anyone demanding to know what we were doing. I, for one, was surprised.

By the time we actually got to the common room, Natalie was waiting. She was sitting on one of the red chairs, wand in hand.

"Are you two all ready?"

"Uh, Nat?" Alex said slowly. "Would we be down here if we weren't?"

The redhead's usual scowl was back, by now, only an idiot would bait her when she was looking like that. Which is exactly why Alex does so. Sure, I've only known the guy for less than a day, but he really seems the type.

I just smiled. "Er, guys? Can we go now? It would be nice what I'm getting myself into before I'm knee-deep"

Nat turned to look at me for a second. "Knee-deep? You're drowning in this already James." She said frankly. "But, let's go." And she turned and marched over to the portrait hole. "Light."

"Right." Alex said, pulling out his wand. "_Lumos_."

The end of his wand lit up much like it had a light bulb just sort of shoved onto it. Again I was worried about how much catching up I would have to do, as I was a whole year behind. I would just have to put in extra hours, maybe pull a few all nighters if I wanted to stay with my class, not miles behind them. Alex and Nat might be willing to help me, who knows? It was one of those things only time would tell.

I think Alex may have forgotten his promise to teach me a spell, but that didn't matter. I probably wouldn't have had much luck with it anyway. There are two things I am good at. Football, and math. And spell work, unfortunately, involves neither. As I followed Nat and Alex out the portrait hole, I wondered if Alex knew how to play football. He was, after all, from a muggle family. 'Muggle' was one of the first things he had explained to me.

I wasn't really a muggleborn, though it sure seemed like it. According to Alex, Da was a pureblood as far back as it is possible to go, and the same with Dad, on his father's side at least. His mum, my grandmum, was a muggleborn witch.

I would have to ask Alex about football tomorrow, right know I would rather learn what my parents have been keeping from me.

As we set off down the hallway, a voice from behind us called out.

"Oy! You! With the black hair!" I turned around, there was no one there. "Bloody hell you're daft, over here, in the portrait."

I walked slowly towards the portrait, ignoring Natalie's warning hand on my arm. "What do you want?" Only the boy with the longish black hair was left, the other three were no where to be seen.

"What's your name boy?" The teen asked me curiously, still lounging against the tree.

"What's _your_ name?" I shot back. The painting only smiled.

"Fair enough." He paused. "The name's Sirius Black. Now, what's yours?"

I stared at the portrait. He had answered one of the questions I had had for my entire life. And he had done it so casually, not even knowing what he was doing. This was the man that made Dad look like he wanted to cry. "Er, it's James." Apparently this was exactly what he wanted to hear, because he let out a whoop.

"I told him! I knew it! But did he believe me? No-o, no one ever believes the dog." He had lost me with his ramblings, I just kind of waited for him to snap out of it. "Wait a tick, what's your last name?"

"Uhm…" I felt sort of inclined to tell him the truth, since I was partially named after him. "Potter-Malfoy."

I didn't expect him to slide down the tree trunk with a look of shock.

"Oh no. This is not good. No good, none." He sighed. "What have you done Harry? What have you done?" He was mumbling and muttering, and I sort of wished I could say he was incoherent, but sadly, it was not to be. I could hear every single word that came out of his mouth.

It was obvious he wasn't going to recover for a while, so I edged away slowly until I was a few feet away, then broke into a run and caught up with Alex and Nat.

"Who is that?!" I asked in a sort of loud whisper. Alex shoved a hand over my mouth and pulled me in the other direction, away from the portrait and Gryffindor Tower. "What'd you do that for?" I demanded angrily as soon as he released me.

He gave me a wry half smile. "Can't be too careful. Don't want you waking up all the portraits do we?"

I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't _me_. It was the boy in the portrait, Sirius Black. You heard him. Back to my other question, who is he?"

"Was. Who _was_ he." Natalie corrected, glancing around for who knows what. "He died just over 17 years ago. He was your dad's godfather, and your granddad's best friend."

It still irked me that a girl I had known for just over twelve hours knew more about my family than I did. But I was about to learn. Almost all of my questions would be answered. But some of them couldn't be answered by books. Some of them need to be answered by my family. They need to explain why they had lied to me. True, they hadn't told me outright untruths, but they had lied by omission. And it wasn't just a little white lie. It was a whole other _world_. And according to what people had told me, they were largely responsible for this world's continued existence. That wasn't the sort of thing you just _forgot_. They had a lot of explaining to do, and that will start as soon as I can get a letter to them.

I am _going_ to find out _everything_. Even if I have to beat it out of someone.


	8. Interlude: Breaking of the Best

**Revolutions**

_Interlude: Breaking of the Best_

By Seadragon

~

Things weren't getting any better, but they weren't _really_ getting worse either. How they had gotten this bad, he didn't know. This wasn't the sort of thing you lost friends over. It was the sort of thing that caused discomfort, and awkwardness, and maybe a week or two, a month at most, of the cold shoulder. It definitely wasn't supposed to be the cause of this much pain.

He hadn't expected this. It would be lying to say he had seen it coming. He should have, he really should have. But he had been blinded by the fact that he thought his friends truly cared for him. But if they did, why were they putting him through this hell?

In all fairness to them, they were currently standing outside his door, hoping he would answer this time. He wasn't sure if he would, or just leave them to wait in the cold until they gave up. Just like he had that last five times.

So who was at fault here? Was it them, for starting it? Or him, for not ending it? That was a question everyone would like answered, but it probably never would be. It was hard to say if this would ever get better, if things would change. If any of them would grow enough to see that this was all folly.

If past experiences proved anything, then this was doubtful. Each one of them was stubborn. And each one of them would deny their stubbornness if questioned. Outsiders had tried everything to get the three to reconcile, but all they had received for their efforts was the bitter taste of failure. One all three had come very accustomed to.

Inside, all three hungered for reunion. But, as before mentioned, each was too stubborn to admit it. They would linger a while until the chill of both the weather and the attitude became too much to bear. Then they would turn their backs and walk away. And only then would he open the door to the outside world.

If there was anything ironic about this predicament, it was the man who was the base of it. Someone who should be seen as something of a hero to the people. But _they_ were blinded of his dim glow by the burning sun that overshadowed him. And so, only the recognition of something good far beneath the surface would bring this shut out to its end.

But that glimpse can be hard to see when the door to it is locked and barred. It would take time for this to end, but there was plenty of that. With the war over, there was only rebuilding, and celebration, to see to.

And against his better judgment, Harry found himself reaching for the door.

~

Doors slammed loudly in their wake. One following the other. There was a desperate scramble after each slam as the chaser tried frantically to get through one door before the runner disappeared through the next.

"Neville! Wait, you just have to listen to-"

"What? Listen to you? Why in hell should I Harry? You had a _choice_. But you made the wrong one. You could have saved lives, but you didn't. You saved nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Oh, is _that_ what he is to you then? Nothing?!"

"Yes, actually, he is."

They had finally caught up with each other, and now they had settled for glaring across a room. There was pain in these gazes, pain that would never be healed.

"Is it so hard for you to believe that people change? You're supposed to be a Gryffindor!"

Their voices escalated slowly, until they were engaged in a screaming match. It was somehow appropriate, with emotions running this high. It was a vent, a channel for all the ferocious energy both were feeding on. When emotions such as these were bottled up, it was only so long before an explosion brought everything crashing down.

"Were. Not are, never are. Were. You of all people should know those barriers disintegrate the moment you graduate. And I can believe people change. You certainly have." He said coldly, matching Harry inch for inch, not backing down at all. "And I think it was just a little too convenient for him to pass out _just_ as he turned."

Anger coursed through every vein in his body. "How can you even _think_ that?" His voice was a low, dangerous, growl.

"It's really not all that hard, I'll have you know! There are plenty of other people who think the same thing. Ron and Hermione for example." Neville's voice was strangely urgent, like he was trying to prove something by dragging his supposed 'best friends' into this.

All he achieved was a malevolent look. "Well isn't that just peachy for them! How can you people not have realized by now that I don't need other people to approve of everything I do? I thought you knew me, but I guess I was wrong." It was all true of course. Even when the Daily Prophet had published complete slander about him, he had been able to walk around with his head held high. After all, he had had nothing to be ashamed of.

But this time, he just might. What Neville had said was true also. He had made a choice. Whether it was the wrong one or not would be known soon. But could saving human life ever be the wrong choice? He supposed it could, when the life you were saving was that of nothing.

He had chosen one person over at least ten. But he was feeling little or no regret. This wasn't because he didn't care, because, oh, he did. He cared so much that it would have hurt. But as it was, he couldn't feel. He couldn't absorb the feelings rushing through him. All they could do was influence his decisions, they failed to actually register. They failed to seek the counsel of his conscience.

And a human with the power to kill, and nothing to stop them from doing so, is a dangerous human indeed.

~

She had shed few tears over this before this day. It was like the floodgates had finally opened, and every last tear was going to fall. She had kept careful control up until and, damn, she was going to cry if she wanted to!

She shoved what little she had decided to take into her knapsack, the first shreds of uncertainty and fear breaking through the iron will of her resolve.

There was nothing for her here. Everyone had someone else to turn to, and in the heat of it all, she was missed. Lost amongst people who had once turned to look when she had walked into a room. People who had once acknowledged her as a friend. As a confident even.

But that had changed once the war had begun full out. And that had been almost three years ago now. And it had taken her this long to decide what she really wanted. What she really needed. What she needed, was to get away from here.

And now she even had a reason. What more did they want?

She knew what they would want. They would want her to come back. And maybe that was why she had waited so long. So that she wouldn't want to come back. She had felt the pain and constraints of this life for so long now, she didn't think she would ever forget. Even if they begged her, _pleaded_ her, she wouldn't have the will to return.

An ordinary life would do her good. Maybe burn away the feelings induced by those around her, or at least numb them beyond recognition. She was willing to take the time it would need for these wounds to heal, whether that be days, weeks, months, or even years. Whatever it took to put this all behind her.

Her room was blurring around her, she set the knowledge aside and blamed it on the tears. The sooner she was out of here, the better. Then the tears would cease, and she could get on with the rest of her life. It was waiting for her, right outside the door of this place. Waiting for her to come and grab it. Waiting for her to come and make it her own.

But if she wanted it so badly, what was taking her so long? If she couldn't wait to get away from here, why did she cry?

These were mysteries that may never be solved, but it didn't trouble her. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. When her eyes snapped open again, she was ready for whatever the world may throw at her. The world might not be fair, but she was ready to take her chances in it.

But if there was nothing left for her here, than why did she feel like she was leaving so much behind?


	9. Solace

**Revolutions**

_Chapter 7: Solace_

By Seadragon

~

We were creeping down halls that we had run and leapt through laughing just a few hours earlier. It was strange how much night fall could change a place. We had a couple near misses, one such resulting in me and Natalie pulling Alex out of a trick stair. He had forgotten to jump over it while explaining to me about the Restricted Section.

Fortunately, we wouldn't need any books from there. The books on Dad were there for anyone who had suffered amnesia to look up. It seemed that no normal witch or wizard would ever have to look him up. They all knew him by name and sight.

But they wouldn't tell me a thing about what he did, or who he fought. Or why he felt the need to disappear. They just told me that I would find out soon enough. That was why we were going to the library.

The library, when we got there, was completely empty. Which, I suppose, should really be obvious. Most people don't wander around in a library of all places at midnight. You have to be pretty desperate I guess. Natalie locked the doors and Alex lit a row of torches. It was certainly larger than the library at my old school. Row upon row upon row of bookshelves. The books they held were definitely different, I don't recall ever seeing _Basilisks, the Complete Guide to Surviving the Encounter_.

Then again, I don't even know what a Basilisk was, but if they were as dangerous as the title made them out to be, I don't want to.

Alex must have seen me looking at that particular book. It had been left on one of the tables, Alex and I had gone to sit there while Natalie got all the books I would be wanting. "Your Dad fought one of those once."

"What? A Basilisk?" I looked at the book again, and the charming illustration on the cover. "Er, shouldn't he be able to fit in a matchbook then?"

"He won."

"Oh. I guess that would explain the whole alive thing then." Slightly disturbed by the book, I pushed it away from me. Who would want to read a book with the picture of a giant snake, with big yellow eyes, and blood dripping from its mouth on the cover? The human body parts just off to the side of the big reptile didn't make it anymore endearing.

I think Alex would have laughed if it wasn't for Natalie coming back right then. In her arms was a pile of books that just might have rivaled the Basilisk. She dumped them on the table and took a few deep breaths.

"Your turn Alex." She managed to gasp out between breaths. Alex sighed and pushed his chair back. Just before he got up, I grabbed his arm.

"What? You mean there's _more_?" This time he did laugh.

"Are you kidding me? There are enough books on your Dad to fill this whole library. They just don't have them all."

I moaned and put my head in my hands. "We're going to be here all night."

Natalie nodded and sat in Alex's recently vacated seat. "You bet. And probably all of tomorrow night as well. Hell, we're going to be here every spare minute for the next month if you want to know everything."

"How do you know everything?" I asked her, raising my head a little to look at her.

"He was my parents' best friend. They told me all about him. Besides, everyone except the muggleborn first years in this school knows everything about him. A good part of the History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts curriculum every year is about him." She smiled reassuringly. "You'll get used to it soon."

"Not so sure about that." I muttered as Alex returned with an armload of books, which, is possible, was taller than Natalie's had been. Once he had dumped them on top of the ones already there, he pulled a chair from another table over. "Er, why are you guys reading this too?"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Nobody knows everything. There are pieces here and there, and you have to put them together for yourself. The only person who does know everything that happened delights in not talking. Or, more accurately, disappearing. Besides, Alex here knows next to nothing."

"Well, we have to start somewhere." Alex said with a sigh, looking morosely at the giant pile of books. "What do you want to know first?"

"I'd like to know who the hell he is." I muttered.

"Sorry? You're going to have to speak up."

"Right, sorry. Umm, I guess could we start at the beginning?" I asked him, eyeing the books nervously. Now that it came down to it, I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know. "What was the first thing he did?"

"He was born." Natalie said. I hadn't really pegged her as one to joke around during a serious time, so I figured she must actually mean that. "I mean, his parents were two very powerful people. Both Gryffindors, and members of the Order of the Phoenix."

Already this was over my head. How were they going to describe anything when I didn't know the first thing about this world, and what had happened in it. I didn't know the laws, what was right and what was wrong. I was as lost as a new born baby. If I wanted to get through this, I would need a point of reference.

"Nat, he doesn't know what the Order of the Phoenix was. Hell, all I know about it is that he was a key member, and that it crumbled after his disappearance."

"Well, not exactly." Natalie said slowly. A look of brief panic clouded her eyes, but she rushed on. "But the Order of the Phoenix _was_ a very secret organization. Professor Dumbledore _was_ the leader since its founding in the first war. Most of the Weasleys _were_ members."

"Oh." That was all I could manage at the moment. This went a lot deeper than I had previously thought. It went back decades.

"But never mind that now. You should start with this one. Very informative. Really." Alex had been digging through the books while Natalie had tried, and failed, to explain to me what the Order of the Phoenix had been. He handed me a thick book titled _The Life and Times of Our Heroes: Volume XI_. I took it, and nearly dropped it. It probably would have been lighter if it had been a solid slab of stone.

With a sigh, I opened it to the index and scanned the headlines. There was only one. _Harry James Potter: From the Beginning to the End (continued in volumes XII, XIII, XIV, and XV)_. I blinked. It hit me then, I would never know it all. I would never understand it all. I would never be able to judge them. I couldn't question what they did, because I would never understand what they had to do, what choices they had had to make. I would never really know what had happened in those years before me.

And I was okay with it.

I opened it to the first page and began to read.

Some of the things, no, most of the things, that I read frightened me. That, and angered me. I had never known that Dad was abused as a child, or that he had lived with his aunt and uncle. I hadn't even known he had an aunt and uncle. I didn't know that his parents had been killed, but he had survived what no living creature ever had before, and never will again.

I hadn't known what kinds of pain and suffering he had been through. And I just couldn't see it reflected in who he was today. He was always cheerful, except when I mentioned Sirius.

"Who's Sirius Black?"

Alex looked up from the book he was reading, titled _The Boy-Who-Lived_. He tried to give me a reassuring smile, but I was beyond that now.

Natalie also looked up. "You already know that. He was your father's godfather, and your grandfather's best friend." She said sharply.

I would have glared at her, but there was all too much to take in to waste energy on such pointless things. "So you've said. I want to know who he really was. What he did, why he died."

Seemingly void of emotion, Alex tossed me a book, simply titled _The Book of Black_. "Read the last chapter." He said tonelessly, before returning to his own book. I flipped through the pages until I reached the final chapter.

The chapter was titled End of an Era, and in the first paragraph I found myself despising these people. Luckily, Sirius Black had been the last, and, as I had found out, he was dead, with no children. But he hadn't seemed like what this book described the Blacks as in the portrait. I suppose he had been young then, but it didn't seem possible for someone to change so much.

The real shock came a couple pages into the book. So far they had just outlined his childhood, and how he was the first Black in Gryffindor ever. How he became one of the Marauders, a group of four Gryffindor boys, bent on wrecking havoc everywhere they went. And became best friends with James Potter, fellow Marauder, and the only child of the Minister of Magic. It looked like he hadn't changed since. But was I ever wrong. I had reached the page about him becoming the Potter's Secret Keeper, to hide them from Voldemort.

How he had betrayed them.

How he had practically _killed_ them.

And how my father had survived.

And then, a short list caught my eye. The names of the Death Eaters' who had assisted in the planning for this night.

I dropped the book and barely noticed as it tumbled to the floor. I stared with unseeing eyes at the table, trying to comprehend what I had just read. Natalie and Alex had looked up when the book hit the ground with a thud.

Natalie looked at Alex sharply. "What exactly was in that book?!" Alex shrugged wildly and grabbed the book. He scanned the pages I had been reading before coming to a halt at the bottom of the fifth page in the chapter.

A soft "oh." was all that came out of his mouth. Wordlessly, he handed the open book to a confused Natalie. She too read it, before closing the book and putting it down.

"James." She said gently, trying to get me to look at her. I ignored the pleading tone in her voice. Whether because I didn't hear it, or just didn't want to, I'm not sure. Everything seemed so blurry around me. And not just my surroundings. I don't even know who I am. My past was hazy, my future was foggy.

And the only thing that could change it was an explanation, and a good one. Even then, things would be uncertain. Could I even trust my parents after what they had done to me? How did I know that everything else wasn't a lie as well?

And that was the thing, I didn't, and I couldn't.

Lies made for an unstable world.

And mine was about to collapse.

I think Alex and Natalie tried to get me to listen to them. I think they tried to get me to stand up. But I don't know. I just don't know. Sound was absent from the stupor I was in, and it was as though I was surrounded by fog.

I seem to remember following them blindly to a couch a few feet away from our table. From there, nothing was what it seemed, and everything was twisted. Reality made no sense anymore. I could dimly hear their whispered conversation, before everything went quiet. And then there was no noise, no light. No life.

And in the darkness, I found my solace.


	10. Raised by Animals

**Revolutions**

_Chapter 8: Raised by Animals_

By Seadragon

~

"Sirs and miss! You is needing to wake up now!" A high voice was practically screeching in my ear. I fought the urge to groan, and cracked my eyes open with difficulty. With my eyes only partly open a sat up, and glanced around my room.

Wait a second.

This isn't my room.

  
I sat up quickly, and blinked a couple times, trying to get rid of the head rush from sitting up too fast. Once I felt I could move without toppling over, I looked around. I was sitting on a couch… In a library.

The events of the previous day came rushing back to me, and if it wasn't for Alex, I might have slipped back into a catatonic state.

"What's going on?" Alex said groggily. He had apparently fallen asleep on the floor, using a heavy book for a pillow. He too sat up, and leaned against the couch I was still sitting on. Natalie was still asleep on the other side of the large couch.

I was about to wake her, but Alex stopped me. "Leave her. She was up almost all night."

"Sirs, is you wanting me to bring you anything?" The same squeaky voice asked, again, surprisingly close to my ear. Half turning, I noticed a small, er, _creature_, standing two feet away from me.

"Ah!" I jumped to my feet, and nearly stepped on Alex, who let his distaste be known.

"Bloody hell James! What are you doing?" He near shouted. And that was when Natalie woke up.

"Quiet down, will you? Oh, hey James, Alex." She closed her eyes again. We both a waited a second for the inevitable.  Her eyes shot open again. "What are you doing here?! This is the _girls_' dorm!"

"Not quite Nat." Alex said with a smile, before turning back to me. "Now, why did you feel it necessary to half squash me?"

Natalie snorted. "Right, like _he_ could squash _you_. He's half your size!"

"Hey! I take offense to that." I added, a grin working its way onto my face. "But I _nearly_ stepped on you, because _that_ startled me!" I pointed at the creature, which was know seated on one of the couch arms.

"Pointing is rude. Didn't your mother teach you manners?" Natalie admonished.

My grin faded. "I don't have a mother."

It was quiet for a moment, the only noise was that of the creature, who was humming. I think it might have been God Save the Queen, which didn't make much sense, as we were in Scotland.

Alex coughed lightly and I turned to look at him. "_That_ is Nobby. He's a house elf. His father came here in your father's fourth year. They were, er, _friends_." I noticed that they always referred to Dad, not Da, when ever they spoke about my parents.

The house elf nodded. "Yes. I is grateful that I is going to serve the son of the great Harry Potter." I would have edged away slowly, but Alex was still in the way. "Is you wanting anything Sirs and Miss?"

"No Nobby," Natalie said with a smile. "We just have to run up to the Tower and get changed. We do have time, right?"

Nobby nodded frantically, made sure that we absolutely didn't need anything, and then bustled away. Alex got to his feet and stretched his arms over his head. "Sleep well on your book Alex?" Natalie said dryly, also getting to her feet. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her long red hair.

"In fact I did. It's surprising how comfortable the floor and a brick like book can be when you're tired." Natalie and I rolled our eyes. Alex ignored us and returned the book to the table. "You know Madam Larret is going to absolutely slaughter us, right?"

Natalie nodded. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. The most she can do is give us a detention. And I doubt she will. She's all talk."

"Don't be so sure." Alex muttered. "_You_ didn't have to dust every single nook and cranny in this place last year. She can be pretty ruthless when she wants to."

"Alex, you dumped a tub of water on a group of Slytherins, including their prefect, successfully destroying every single book they were reading. I think she had good reason for it."

I laughed, these two would go at it all day if you let them, but, if I did that, we would never get to class. And missing your first class never makes a good impression. And judging by what happened last night, I really needed to make a good first impression.

They were still bickering as we walked up to the Gryffindor Tower, and through the portrait hole. Thankfully, the place was quite empty, only one or two people here and there. We were later than we thought. We went our separate ways and changed as quickly as we could, I didn't bother brushing my hair, but Alex spent about five minutes in front of the mirror. Finally, I just grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him out the door.

We met up with Natalie again at the portrait hole. She was leaning against the wall, tapping her foot impatiently. "Sorry," I told her. "I had to pry Alex away from the mirror."

Alex scowled at me. "You did not! Besides, I can't go to breakfast looking like I slept on a book!"

"But Alex," Natalie said innocently. "You _did_ sleep on a book." She ducked as he swatted at her, and stepped through the portrait hole giggling. I followed her, and Alex behind me muttering to himself.

As it turns out, we weren't that late. We had plenty of time to eat before we received our timetables and had to go to class. And Alex planned to use that time well. As like the night before, he piled his plate high with food, and got straight down to it, pausing only to pour himself a glass of juice, which he drained in one sip.

Shaking our heads, Natalie and I also began eating, in a much more civilized manner. "You would think he was raised by animals." Natalie said with a grin, before taking a bit of egg.

A strange noise overhead made me look up. I nearly fell off the bench when I saw what was causing it. Hundreds of owls were flying in, and landing on the tables. One landed in front of Alex and he didn't even notice, he was so involved with his food.

I wasn't expecting any letters, as we didn't own an owl to my knowledge, but, considering how little I really knew about my own life, anything was possible.

When a white owl landed in front of my plate, I just stared at it for a minute. Hopping forward, and dropping its letter in my plate, it nipped my fingers. Not really seeing it, I handed it a piece of bacon off my plate, and it swallowed it quickly, and took off again.

I picked up the letter nervously, and slit it open with my knife. By now, both Alex and Natalie had noticed the owl and the letter, and were watching me. Alex had even stopped eating. I pulled out a piece of folded parchment, unfolded it, and started to read.

_Dear James,_

_If you are reading this, you are probably sitting at our house table, and feeling very confused, and probably more than a little angry. I don't blame you. That was how I felt on my first day at Hogwarts. People had been lying to me since I was a year old, and now I was in a brand new place, and I didn't know a thing about it._

_I just want to apologize for everything. We should have told you. By now, you probably have realized why we didn't. There really isn't much I, or anyone else for that matter, can say to make you feel better, but I am going to try._

_You have to try to understand why we did this. There just wasn't anything left for us there, so we ran. It was probably the wrong choice, because we hurt a lot of people in doing so._

_There are a few people you might want to stay away from for a little while. Anyone named Weasley, Longbottom, and Snape for starters. I heard that your DADA teacher is Professor Weasley, watch out for her._

_Please be careful James._

_Love,_

_Dad._

If possible, I was even angrier than before. How dare he send me a letter if he wasn't even going to tell me anything in it? Except to watch out for some people that he and Da had pissed off. It wasn't fair, they had potentially ruined my chances at making any friends outside of Alex and Natalie.

Scowling, I ripped the letter up, and left the pieces on my plate. Wincing, Natalie turned back to her food, only to find a letter displayed in it. She picked it up and read through it. I just stared angrily at my plate.

Alex had returned to eating, still ignoring the letter on the table addressed to him.

Luckily, the tense silence was broken by the arrival of Professor McGonagall who was handing out the timetables. Looking through mine, I frowned. Potions was taught by Professor Snape, wasn't that one of the people Dad had told me to stay away from? I shrugged, I would find out soon enough.

Our first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was taught by Natalie's mum, Professor Weasley. I had the feeling this was not going to be a fun lesson. Especially since if what Natalie had said was true, and we would be studying Dad.

I shuddered, this was only my first full day here, and already my parent's past had come back to haunt me.


	11. Werewolves

**Revolutions**

_Chapter 9: Werewolves_

By Seadragon

"Welcome to your second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As _most_ of you know, I am Professor Weasley, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. If you listen, I might be able to teach you how to survive in this world, and what you need to look out for. If not, I wish you all the best."

Needless to say, Professor Weasley was not what I had expected. From the picture Dad had painted for me, I had expected someone who didn't want to smile. From what I could see, it wasn't that she didn't want to smile, it was that she didn't know _how_.

She looked older than she could possibly be. If she was the same age as my dad, she had to be 32 or 33. Professor Weasley had obviously seen a lot, and was still haunted by it.

As she glanced around the classroom, the class sat attentively, waiting for her next words. They clearly had a lot of respect for her, and enjoyed this class. I tried my best to seem small and insignificant, not too difficult unfortunately. But her eyes met mine none the less. What I saw in them was pain, and barely contained anger. Briefly, she looked away, and attempted a weak smile for the class's sake. It seemed I was right, the smile was pained and unconvincing. It seemed as though she hadn't truly smiled for years. I had to wonder just what had gone wrong.

"Today we will be learning about werewolves." There was that look again, as though the world had ended. Like nothing could ever be right again. "Please open your textbooks to page 394 and begin reading." The class hurried to obey, and the sound of pages rustling was all that could be heard for a minute or so.

I was among them, wondering what I had missed last year that had made them so interested in everything this teacher did. At last I found the right page, and began to read.

**_Werewolves in _****_Europe_**__

_There are no safe ways to deal with a werewolf. If you ever encounter one, there are only two things you can do._

_1) __Shoot it with a silver bullet, a silver tipped arrow, or a silver knife._

_2) __Run._

_If you know that a colleague, friend, or acquaintance is a werewolf, do not hesitate to kill them. They are monsters and should be treated as such. You will not be persecuted for this, but thanked. Werewolves are dangerous to society and have to right to live._

_There are several ways to distinguish a werewolf from a real wolf._

_1) __The snout shape._

_2) __The pupils of the eyes_

_3) __The tufted tail_

_As every child knows, a human is turned into a werewolf when bitten by one. A werewolf is harmless except on days of the full moon, when they are turned into savage murderers._

_Werewolves are quite distinct from other magical creatures in they hunt humans almost exclusively. _

_There is no known cure as of yet, but due to recent advances in potion-making, many of the symptoms are alleviated…_

About to turn the page, Professor Weasley interrupted me. "Has everyone gotten to the bottom of the first page?" The entire class nodded. "Good." She said curtly. "Forget everything you have read there, and rip that chapter out of your textbooks. Now." Her voice left no room for argument.

Curious whispers and the sound of ripping paper filled the classroom.

Once I had thrown my pages out, I watched the professor, who was leaning against her desk with tears in her eyes. I turned to Natalie, who was watching her mother with confusion. I got the feeling that she hadn't told Natalie everything.

Regaining her composure, Professor Weasley looked at all the expectant faces watching her, waiting for an explanation for what she had just made them do.

"Every word that textbook wrote on werewolves is complete, and total, bullshit. The only dependable thing it says about them is how to recognize them. Werewolves are not murderous. They are not monsters. If I ever hear of any of my students hunting werewolves, you will wish you had never left the safety of your parents' arms. Whoever they maybe."

She paused for a minute to let her words sink in. As they did, students sat back in their seats and stared at her. I however had heard the last words plainer than anything else she had said. The implication in them was all too clear.

But still I just sat there and took her implied abuse.

"Werewolves are normal people, and should be treated as such. They just have the bad luck of becoming an animal once a month. They deserve the same respect you give everyone else." The warning in her words was evident, I wondered what had happened to make her feel so strongly about this. "If you come across a werewolf on the night of a full moon, who has not taken his or her Wolfsbane potion, run. They cannot control their actions and are unaware of what is happening."

The class hadn't made a noise since she had told them to rip the pages out of their books. It seemed as though no words since her quite obvious threat had penetrated their brains.

"Moon!" She barked. "Where did the werewolf originate from?"

"Umm, Europe. Northern Europe." Hunter said, stumbling over his words slightly. She nodded briskly, and turned to another student.

"Weasley!" When both Natalie and Katrina looked up, she pointed at Katrina. "What is a werewolf's Patronus most likely to be?"

"A moon or something sharp and silver." Katrina said promptly, giving the professor a small smile.

"Very good." She said hesitantly, and moved on. "Longbottom! What causes a human to be turned into a werewolf?"

"A bite." Thomas had a self satisfied smirk on his face that I was tempted to wipe off. I never got the chance though, thanks to Professor Weasley.

"Potter! Who was the first werewolf to teach at Hogwarts, and what did he teach?" Everyone's eyes swung to me, and I felt myself going red.

"Umm, it's Potter-Malfoy actually." The second those words were out of my mouth, I knew it was a mistake to say them. But they had bought me some time, and I started glancing around the room, hoping that for some strange reason the answer would be there. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be.

Professor Weasley did not look impressed. "Your father is Harry Potter, is he not?" Afraid to do anything else, her threat still fresh in my mind, I nodded. "Then your last name is Potter."

I knew I shouldn't argue, but I would regret it for ever if I didn't. "It's Potter-Malfoy." I said firmly. "You were at the Sorting. You heard." I dimly heard Alex's sigh, but ignored it. I looked Professor Weasley in the eye, and didn't like what I saw there. It was pure anger, any restraint she had had earlier was gone. Tears were gathering in her eyes, but I didn't back down.

"Out." She croaked.

I stared at with disbelief. She couldn't kick me out of class for telling her my name could she? It just didn't seem fair. But the look on her face made me stand up and walk towards the door. It was pain. I was causing her pain.

I caught a look in a mirror on my way out, and I saw what I had seen everyday of my life. My father. That was what she had seen when I had walked into her classroom, and into her life. Her best friend, who she hadn't spoken to in thirteen years, if my guess was right.

Subdued, I walked out of the classroom with my eyes on the floor.

As I passed across the threshold, I heard a faint sigh of relief behind me.

But where was I supposed to go?

No one really wanted me here. My dorm mates hated me, except for Alex. The teachers hated me. It seemed like the whole world hated me. And for what?

_For what you represent_, a voice in my head whispered. _You are doing no one any good by being here._

I ignored it. Well, tried to, it's hard to ignore yourself.

As I walked along the corridors, I watched my feet. I was too ashamed to look up. Why had I pressed her? It was obviously hard for her to teach me, but I had had to go and make a scene over a _name_.

Subconsciously, my feet were taking me to the Gryffindor tower. I leaned against the stone wall next to the portrait hole. I didn't want to go inside, there was no reason to. I would just stay here until the first class was over, then head over to History of Magic and meet up with Alex and Natalie.

I stood in silence for a while, but soon I was aware of the whispers coming from my left.

"Excuse me-? James?" The voice was coming from the portrait, but it wasn't that of Sirius Black. Just like he had been all alone in there last night, now it was just the tall blond. I pushed myself of the wall until I was standing straight in front of him. "Hello, my name's Remus Lupin, another friend of your family." He smiled, and I tried to smile back. "I was just wondering, what are you doing out of class?"

"I got kicked out. We were studying werewolves, and she asked me who the first werewolf to teach at Hogwarts was, and what he taught. I don't know the answer."

"And that is why she kicked you out? Because you didn't know the answer. I doubt it, I knew Hermione well." He had a faraway look in his eyes, and if I hadn't said anything, he probably would have stayed that way all day. As it was, I coughed lightly, and he jumped. "Er, sorry. So, why did she kick you out?"

I had to smile, he was likeable enough. "I corrected her. I told her my last name was Potter-Malfoy, not Potter. And she told me to leave."

Remus sighed. "Well, you have to understand how difficult this is for her. And in case she asks you that question next time, the answer is Remus Lupin, and Defense Against the Dark Arts." And he walked off the edge of the picture, leaving me to contemplate what he had said.

He had said he had known her. What had happened to him? My mind connected what he had said about her question, and her response to what it said in the textbook.

A hunt maybe?

But lead by who?

Something told me I really wouldn't like the answer.


End file.
